


Bad Day

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [23]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: '“Tell me you need me.” Pale whispered one evening, his mind going a million miles a minute.It was quiet, in your room. Or maybe it was loud. So loud that it all faded into nothing, into background, into quiet. He could never tell, not when it was like this, when he was this close to yelling – shouting screaming, red in the face.'





	Bad Day

“Tell me you need me.” Pale whispered one evening, his mind going a million miles a minute.

It was quiet, in your room. Or maybe it was loud. So loud that it all faded into nothing, into background, into quiet. He could never tell, not when it was like this, when he was this close to yelling – shouting screaming, red in the face. 

It had been a long day, too long, too long before he was back in your bed, in your arms.

Some days were good days, some days were bad days.

This was a bad day.

He was getting better, he thought. Better at asking for things. Better at managing things, at handling them. 

Sometimes it still felt like fucking too much all at once – his shit wife, the kids, Robbie, the family, the business, the job, the fucking world, all of it all at once. Everyone needed something from him, his connections or his energy or his patience, and he was fresh out. 

He was fresh fuckin’ out.

But you...you didn’t ask nothin’ from him. You didn’t ask for his connections or his energy or his patience or his money. The most you ever asked for was his time.

When you were selfish, you asked for his love.

And even then you didn’t ask, didn’t pressure him, didn’t demand anything.

“Tell me.” He whispered again, not sure if he was even saying it out loud, not sure if he was even awake.

“I need you.” You whispered back, picked up his hand and kissed the knuckles there, the press of your lips soft on his calloused skin. “I need you.”

“Do you?” He asked, swallowed around a hard lump, swallowed around the screams that were trying to worm their way out.

“More than you know.” You nodded, and in that moment, it was still and quiet and calm, even though his heart was beating in his throat and he was sweating through his clothes. A bad trip.

He held you to him, afraid of doing anything else, afraid that if he moved too quick he’d wake up from this dream, break this spell.

You needed him, not anything from him, just him. He could handle that.

He could handle that.


End file.
